RWBY Saga
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: Welcome to RWBY Saga. I just rewatched Gwain Saga and this happened. I don't know if it'll be a harem or no because this is following Gwain Saga's storyline and its unsure of if its a harem or not. (Its a harem now)
1. Ami

**Oh hai. Um. Vault hunstman is still in the works just so you know. Jaune the fusion huntsman may get a rewrite. (I just wrote it on a whim anyways.) And yeah more stories coming soon.**

**Why am i doing this story on RWBY? Because Gwain Saga doesn't have a tab.**

**Yes you heard me.**

**Gwain saga. If you never heard of it, please go on youtube and search it up. Its available in Spanish (original) and English. And its the most adorable anime style series i ever seen.**

**As for the fated poor OC. His name will be mine because i suck at names sadly. (Gimme better names and you may get an OC in one of my stories.) ;_;**

**He is from remnant with his Aura Unlocked but no semblance, he will have a metal Hiking stick/Sword/compass. And he will get a pet Wolf.**

**So without Further ado lets get this show on the road and remember. I own nothing but the OCs.**

**(Oh hai)**

"Man, Vale is so beautiful in the summer time." Ethan says. (Think sonic's voice and deepen it a bit and alot more mature for the character's voice.) He was busy writing in his new journal about his arrival in vale.

He wore a simple unzipped black hoodie with blue sleeves. Gray shirt, blue baggy jeans, and boots.

His eyes were gray but his Black hair was easily contrasting that. Atop his head was a pair of Bluetooth Headphones that have a little display showing the music's beats on the ears and is colored Black and blue.

He then took a deep breath and sighed as his Cat Tail swished back and forth. It had a mini metal end that held a syringe full of poison. Ever since his tail got its end cut off his Prosthetic was given to him allowing for him to do a multitude of tasks. It usually would stay in Lion tail end mode but he has got so many mods for it he lost count.

Same with his right arm. It could only take tech resembling arms and integrate it into it. He sighed and got up ready to go, grabbed his backpack, switched his tail end to lion, and got ready to go. He ruffled his messy hair to get rid of any fallen leaves and began walking.

Or he would if a Small gray Wolf didn't limp near him. He picked it up and held it close when he saw it. Beginning to run to the nearest nature center.

But he cant because he is now falling down from the Sky. "Wait, what!" Ethan asks. He then falls from a massive height in the air. Holding on to his new freind as he yells.

Meanwhile...

Ami was happy. She was happily searching for crystals without a care in the world.

Sanchez hits the mountain in his descent.

Ami looks to her map for something and follows it.

Ethan hits the mountain again a couple more times before heading into the trees.

Ami is walking down the pathway without a care. Ethan arrives wrapped in vines with the Pup resting on his chest.

"Ow, So. Much. Hurt." Ethan says.

Ami screams.

"Okay that's my bad." Ethan says before cutting his body free from the vines with his tail.

Ami perks her ears at that.

"Anywho, Name's Ethan. Ethan Sanchez. What's your name?" Ami just droops her ears before picking up the notebook, which caused a crater, and wrote her name in English.

"Ami huh? Guess your not much of a talker ey?" Ethan asks. Ami nods no.

"Oh well. Definetly better company than humans. Being a faunus can suck." Ethan says. His tail Swishing back and forth and catching his falling Hiking stick. It was a small long fingered hand this time.

Ami notices this and the fact he is switching the ends to his tail on his belt.

"Oh this? This is my Faunus trait. I'm a cat faunus. And this guy here is a wolf Pup. And apparantly healed too."

Ethan then looks the pup over and it was much better than before. It actually had a resemblence to a welsh corgi now that he got a good look at it.

"I think I'll call you Welsh. For chances are your stuck with me." Ethan says.

Ami giggles as Welsh barked and jumped into his bag.

"Ooh a smart one too. Maybe i can teach you to use the toilet later." Ethan says.

Ami giggles again.

She then decides to show Ethan around the forest. Soon enough they end up climbing the mountain that Ethan fell down onto. Of course it didn't go well for Ethan.

Like, getting a beehive dropped on his head when trying to get a fruit.

Some animals giving him dirty looks.

Looking up to see Ami's pink panties on accident and lifting her up with his head to avoid eye contact.

And trying to do some fighting moves on a rock pillar only to fall down with it.

Ami was calling for Ethan who in turn decided to spread Aura into his legs and scaled the mountain with Ami in his arms in seconds.

He stopped at the top and saw the land in front of him with the sun going down. Beautiful. Is what he said. Ami blushed but he sadly, or luckily, didn't notice.

Later on it was Night time and Ami was eating a fruit and walking home. Ethan right behind. For he didn't have a home right now. And because Ami wanted to help.

Ami was just enjoying her fruit when she notices something.

She jams the fruit into Ethan's mouth to chase after a Crystal. Only to step on a Dark wolf's tail. (Their name for now.)

It roars and Ethan steps up before it can hurt Ami. Drawing his Hiking stick Blade.

The dark wolf opens it's mouth and conjures a purple fireball. It was enough to Shatter his Aura. The next Thing Ethan saw was Ami calling his name. "No..."

(Some time later)

Ethan woke up with a pain in his head and saw crackles of Aura around him.

"Hey, get up." Someone says. Ethan looks up.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Not important. But it's obvious that your from a different Universe. You might have noticed your more Super human like feats. Take your white hair for instance slowly turning black and Blue." She says.

Ethan does so and most of his hair from the tips and halfway down is white.

"Listen. You were brought here for a reason. So you shall be a hero in this world. You can start by saving that girl." She says. "OH SHIT AMI!" Ethan yells in panic.

"Here, take this sword and glasses, they'll be really helpful later on. I don't know what they do but they were hard to get a hold of. Here, this is Ami's Headband. Without it her vitality will drop to dangerous levels and then, who knows what."

"I will. Thank you." Ethan says.

"And forget you ever seen me. I can only hope you didn't suffer the same fate as i did." She said. "And take this help as a welcoming gift."

Meanwhile Ami is seen in a cave waking up. She looks around and notices her head band is gone. She is too weak to move.

Ethan is then seen running up a hill with the EXE Blade on his back and his hiking blade out. His glasses showed a Blue Light rendition of his eyes. (Think of the substitute Teacher's Glasses in Ep 3)

Ethan quickly stops to look around. His Glasses show a full veiw thats barely even obscured by a black tinted screen. Only to then realize that he was in the air.

"Shit."

He falls but luckily lands on his feet.

What he's a Cat faunus.

Anyway Ethan finds Ami nearby and holds her up as he puts her headband on.

Her health was slowly going up now.

"C'mon, lets get you out of here." Ethan said.

Growl. "Ah shit." Ethan says. He begins to run as he was followed by two Dark Wolves.

He manages to dodge them effortlessly due to his Cat Faunus and Monkey Faunus Heritage.

But when he jumped to avoid them all one manages to scratch him and only nick some Aura away.

He lands with a thud on the ground with Ami ahead of him. Welsh whines in his bag. He sticks his head out as Ethan gets up. "Alright you fuckers. You want her? Well you gotta get through me ya bastards!" He yells.

The wolves howl before opening their mouths to shoot purple fireballs. Ethan draws his Hiking Blade and with draws his Arm blade. He channels his aura into the blade.

He slashes once to block a ball of fire. Ignoring it turning Dark blue. As he did so to each ball of fire he was losing his strength. His blade was blackened and his face was drenched in sweat as his hair was completely white.

He couldn't resist a wolf about to pounce him. So he closed his eyes.

When he heard a dinging sound he looked up to see the wolf was Stunned. He turned around to see Ami holding her headband with Hardlight Bow limbs and her Eyes glowing a vibrant pink.

His EXE blade dings indicating he can use his blade now. He smiles showing his sharp cat teeth and sheaths his blade for the other. His eyes turn blue and his afterimage was just lines of blue, white, and black. The wolves were defeated soon after as Ethan sheaths his EXE blade.

But he wasn't done. He rears back his fist and blue fire covers it when he punches all the wolves into the cliffside. Making a cone of blue fire.

The camera shows the wolves then pans over to Ethan and Ami as they are now black silhouettes with Ami's eyes and Ethan's glasses Glowing.

They hi five cuz their dorks.

Ethan looks over to Ami and notices her eyes are much more beautiful without the glowing.

"Beautiful eyes you have there." He unknowingly said.

Ami just blushes and looks away while pushing his face away.

She then Gives Ethan the Crystal she found. It was a colloge of pink, blue and white. With a opauqe symbol in the middle.

The camera then shows their silhouettes again as it slowly goes to the side.

"**And that is how ****Eth**an arrived in this new world. And how Ami made a new freind." The mysterious woman says.

"Good luck mister Sanchez, you'll need it. And for you the Audience. Have a nice day." She finishes with a very small but noticeable grin.


	2. Gwain

**Hey quick update. I've decided my OC will have all the semblances of Team RWBY and JNPR but weakened to account for Aura consumption. **

**On with the show!**

**(Line) **

"So Ami, you okay?" Ethan asks. Ami nods twitching her ears.

"Alright... Then... " Ethan says as he looks at the giant tower and castle that is in front of him minus the massive gate.

"Oh, my, gods." Ethan says as he walks through the halls. He didn't even notice that Ami was leading him to her room untill he heard a door closing.

"Oh, shit. Uh what now?" Ethan asks. His headphones were drenched.

Ami shrugs but motions for him to stay here.

He then sniffs the air and another scent is getting closer. He leaps in the air and grabs the ceiling wit his claws and just in time. For Ami's Mother, Gwain, just walked in.

"Hi Ami. Just came to check on you now that the whole castle is looking for you. Oh, and also, to ask you, what is a Boy with a cat tail doing on the rafters?" Gwain asks teleporting Ethan to the ground.

"Shit. Jig is up! Hide the salmon!" Ethan says a little delirious with teleporting.

Ami just scratches the back kf her head giggling.

"Don't Teehee me!" Gwain scolds as Ethan recovers.

"I can explain. I fell from the sky through some unknown means and saved Ami from a pack of wolves and right now? I honestly don't know." Ethan explained.

"In fact i still think I just had a near death experience and my brain is making this to save itself." Ethan truthfully said.

Gwain slowly closed her eyes but they stayed open to see that the yellow pupils were glowing before closing finally.

"Alright then. I'll let the guards know to set up a guest room. And Ami?" Gwain looks to Ami, who looked at her curiously. Ethan was busy petting Welsh.

Gwain, with serious expression, said, "I approve." If one were to look closer a small teasing smile was on her face.

Ami immediately turned into a pink haired tomato and yelled, "MOM!" only to realize that she could speak.

"Oh shit son, she can talk. I just thought she was mute." Ethan says.

"She can but she chooses not to." Gwain informs.

"Oh so in other words she can kick your ass, take it to class, and put it in the grass if she chooses so." Ethan replied remembering an old fling he had with an Ice Cream loving girl.

"If you want to think of it like that. Then you are right." Gwain says enjoying the opportunity to tease Ami. "S-shut up!"

"Ami, i know it won't help at all but i gotta say this first, your voice and your blushing face just makes you more adorable. Ethan says with a shit eating grin. Gwain joins in on the grin and takes notice on his fangs.

"Anyway I'll see you two in the morning. I gotta rest myself." Gwain says.

"Good now please leave!" Ami says whilst pushing them out. Slamming the door.

She just lets out a frustrated sigh.

'"You know your voice and blushing face make you look adorable."' Ami recalls.

Her blush deepens but, something stayed.

(Sometime later)

Ethan wakes up and stretches his arms and back. He then looks around and finally notices that he isn't in Remnant anymore.

"Guess it wasn't a dream after all. Guess i have a new life now." Ethan says.

"Well, definitely better here then in Remnant that's for sure." He adds. He heads into the shower and does his business and comes out in boxers drying his hair. Only to see Ami with some clothes she brought in setting the clothes on his bed.

Instantly she has a red face and runs out before Ethan can say anything.

Anyway she gave him a black Jersey with white baggy sleeves and blue details. And a pair of Black pants.

He sighed and reattached his arm. He soon got dressed and switched his Tail bit for a decorative diamond for no reason particular.

He looked in the mirror and saw his hair color back and tinted blue with the tips white. He put his Glasses on and readied himself for a new day in Teora.

He decided to check his backpack and noticed that it's filled with an Journalist's kit, alot of pencils, and all Dust types made for the EXE blade and something else. He grabbed a couple vials and inserted them into his arm.

He also put his blade on his back and his back pack slung on his shoulder and put his clothes away.

(At the dinner table.)

"This is quite the fill Miss Gwain. You sure i can have this?" Ethan asked.

"Go ahead, consider this as thanks for saving my Daughter." Gwain says.

"And getting my daughter to say more than two words. Might i add." She adds. Ami scowls at her.

"Yeah consider that my goal. To get her to truly speak. Mostly to hear the adorable voice again and to prevent another Neo. I already dealt with one, don't need two of them." Ethan adds.

"And what so you mean by that mister?..."

"Oh, my bad, my name is Ethan Sanchez. And as for Why i don't want another Neo. That just brings up really annoying memeries that SOMEHOW, turned into a one night stand. I wish i was joking." Ethan explains.

"Oh i see. And as for the tail?" She asks. "Oh that? I'm a cat Faunus. A human with animal characteristics." Ethan explains.

"I'm sorry what?" Ami asks.

"Yep. I assume you aren't too keen on humans right." Ethan asks. "Yes, they had almost killed alot of my people, the teorans." Gwain says.

"Well that i can understand. But luckily I can vouch for alot of my human and Faunus freinds and family. They are much nicer and honestly would kill Grimm then each other." Ethan explains.

"Grimm?" "Vile creatures of darkness that nothing more than destroy humanity and creation. I myself am a Huntsman in training. Someone training to protect humanity. Infact the Creatures of Grimm pretty much populate the majority of Remnant. The only defenses are Aura, and Dust crystals." Ethan explained.

He then opens a cell on his arm and produces a vial of spent Water Dust.

"This vial of Water dust can summon forth Water when I channel Aura into it. But now it just glows. As for Aura, its our souls that sheild our hearts and share our burdens. It can project a forcefeild to minimize lethal blows down to a stratch. With enough practice that is. It can also turn into a more tangible form of manipulation a semblace of yourself." Ethan explains. He puts his Cell back in and the lights in his arm turn back on and into blue.

"For instance. My semblance was actually all 8 semblances to the two best four man teams in Beacon Academy." He explains.

"Why? I don't know." (A mini story for that reason coming soon)

"My my Mr Sanchez, it seems your world is in a time of Crisis." Gwain says. "Oh trust me, it was when the master of Grimm was alive. Before they get smarter with age. And are much more diverse in subspecies. Now they stay dumb and aren't as diverse." Ethan adds.

"Even back then though it was bad but i don't think we'll be extinct anytime soon..." Ethan and Gwain went hours after hours talking about each other's worlds.

It was only after Gwain had to go to a meeting that they realized how long they took.

Ami was told she could go to the town and Ethan was declared her unofficial bodyguard.

"I'll be fine with that. Would prefer a job similar to one i had anyway. I was an escort during Summer break killing any grimm about to attack a Caravan. But my weapon broke in the process." Ethan obliged with the last part to himself.

"Wonderful. And Ami, i think you found a lovely future husband." Gwain teases. This makes Ami blush and Ethan to swallow his spoon in shock.

(Meanwhile)

Ami and Ethan were wearing cloaks and walking through the town. Ami had a kitsune mask and Ethan had his glasses.

His cloak was a simple black hooded cloak with blue details. It actually billows out Black Rose Petals.

This was an after effect of his semblance.

"Princess Ami?" Ami stops and drops her mask after being found out.

The girl that had found her was Laney. A girl with brown and very light yellow clothing. She was holding a bag of flour.

"What are you doing here Princess Ami? It could be dangerous out here. How did they let you out the castle?" She asks.

In response Ami presents Ethan like a prize in a game show. He just lowers his hood and waves.

"I am Ami's new Bodyguard. the name is Ethan Sanchez Senorita." Ethan says.

"Wow! A bodyguard? Your so lucky Ami. And he has such a nice name." Laney says.

The camera switches to a woman on a bike coming up to them before switching back.

"Oh Ami please be careful. They say that there have been a string of attacks by a mysterious individual." Laney says.

The camera shows the bike this time.

The woman then revs it before leaping off.

Ethan notices that and gets in a fighting stance.

The woman, while in the air takes out a weapon on her arm and starts shooting at Ami. Only for the bullets to be blocked By Ethan.

He was still standing and his hair was dropping Black rose petals with Blue hues. When the woman lands he dashes forwards. Leaving a trail of petals in his wake. He rears his robotic fist back and the Woman catches it.

"You really think that would work?" She asked.

"No, i just wanted your arms. INTEGRATE!" Ethan yells. Instantly wires pop out of his arm and wrap around her arms. "What!" A giant blue surge of electricity went through Ethan as a defense. But that just fails and his hair stands up. His tail switches to a short blade and slashes at her.

The woman barely escapes and uses her tech to summon two spare weapons. In Ethan's Arm's place was a much more advanced version of his arm with slots in his palm and holes on his finger tips.

It had some kind of Grappling mechanism on his wrist and a Dust mechanism on his arm stopping at the elbow. Along with lights on his fingers to depict Dust types being used.

"Thanks for the tech." Ethan says. His eyes were red under the glasses. But the light depicting his eyes are completly blue. "Time to use it."

He has his hand on his face and points his pointer and middle finger at her. He switches to Fire Dust and Electricity dust and fires. In response the Robot the Woman Summons is in front of her taking the brunt of it.

"*whistle* Atlas doesn't fuck around. That's for sure." Ethan says.

He then disengages his arm and draws his EXE Blade. "Time to see this beauty in action."

Ethan draws it and dashes forward. The robot does so as well. Well, they would if the ground didn't open up under them. Dropping the Woman, bot, and Ethan into the sewers.

"Ah piss."

**This feels like a good cliffhanger place.**


	3. Item Recap

Hi, this aint a chapter but a recap of Items gained. This will be the same for stories with a good amount of chapters excluding RWBY Saga.

Now! On with this, (speaks to someone away from him) what do you call this?

I don't know! Item recap?

Yeah that works. On with the Item Recap! And if you're wondoring who that was, it was my OC in this fic. He is taking a break from the story to relax his muscles.

Hello!

(Line)

Weapons:

EXE blade. Due to the only things Geo shown us is its blade and sniper mode, i will only show those two. The elemental effects will be because of the Ammo clip seen in Ep 6.

Atlas Technology Assimilation Prosthetic-Arm. This Atlas T.A.P., or Technology Assimilation Prosthetic, is a Prosthetic type weapon stolen and Given to Ethan during a 'peaceful' White Fang Rally. At first it didn't have any tech assimilated into it.

Now? It has taken the tech in Lucy Moon's Arm type weapons. The arm now has a machine gun and cannon function in both the palm and fingers, a grappling hook function in the wrist, dust functions from remnant, magnetic pull and push functions, and Hardlight Claws.

Golem ring. A stone ring put on his pointer that switches his weight to Teoran and Remnant. All he has to do is rub it.

EXE Sheild. A Band also given to him that rests on his left arm. It is a curcular flat band that has a blue light on it. Thanks to it's unfinished state Ethan made it able to create Hardlight sheild constructs that offer different shapes and effects when using dust. This is copied to his prosthetic arm by the sheild icon on his fore arm. Allowing for more combos.

Dusty boots. Due to a aspect of his semblance creating Black Rose petals, his boots got Dust Tech in his soles allowing cool effects when he walks. Along with battling in general. The effect is indicated by the revolving dial in the back of his boots. Both can be mixed and matched.

Gwain Guard Kombat Knife. Made from the broken sword peice of a guard testing Ethan's instincts. Too bad Ethan just snapped the whole blade off and welded a handle into it. It has a gold hilt that was poured on. And it has a Blue Glow to the blade after he infused inert Water Dust into it. It has it's handle covered and carved in rubber and into a proper handle. With a sperical Water Dust crystal on the end to make a cool pommel.

EXE glasses. These glasses were given to him and project his eyes in a blue light representation allowing him to convey his emotions with it on.

They can act as a HUD, Reticle shaped like a E on both sides of the small X with one flipped over, Clock, everthing. It also calls his weapons and will act as a health indicator.

Omega hood. A cloak given to Ethan by Twain. it takes the damage taken, and Ethan to gain a temporary Invincibilty power up. This makes him immune to Magic for a stort amount of time. Though blades still work. It is in his colors. And he can release black and blue rose petals as well.

Water Construct Ring. After raiding a Water Temple to get a Book and this, he can now use Water at his beck and call. It was a long blade but changed into a ring on his pinky. It can form various bladed weapons but he prefers the Chained Hook knife, a Katana with a crystal in place of the handguard, and claws.

Teoran glove. A gift by Gwain that amplifies his Aura manipulation, gives better grip, and looks awesome. Also leaves rose petals in it's trail for some reason when running and fighting. On the backhand is Gwain's kingdom symbol. It is black with blue trim and decals and has a belt on the wrist to tighten.

Traveling Journalist's Journal. A simple Journal with the symbols of Gwain and Twain together on the front and gold colered white pages. Comes with a Ink pen with black dust to make it shine.

Bag of infinite Dust crystals, vials, and Ammo Clips. This was to compensate for the amount of dust being used. Refills each day.

Belts of Ammo and Vials.

A pouch of darts.

And a pouch of Dust Crystals.

Prosthetic tail tip.

This includes tips that have various functions. A fan, kunai head, stinger full of seemingly endless Deathstalker Poison and Taijutu Venom, hand, lasso, fishing reel and hook, extendable blade with dust functions, lion tail end, flaming end with a black and blue fire effect, puppet heads with cloths as bodies, revolver end with eight barrels and snub nose, silent one shot pistol. Loud shotgun attachment, and a hook, cowbell, triangle with a rod on a spring, and a pen attachment.

And his Scroll.

This is all, have fun reading the story.


	4. Gwain pt 2

**On with the show!**

**(Line)**

Ethan quickly recovered from the fall and dropped into a sewer line. Still holding his EXE blade.

"Alright that's it. Someone's getting hur-" Ethan couldn't finish the thought as Luna Rocket punched his face in. He was launched into a sewer Grate and barely managed to keep a grip on his weapon. But he recovered quickly.

"Oh hell no. **AURA SLASH!**" Ethan yells. He slices the air in front of him as he channels his Aura through it. Instantly a bright blue arc of Aura is launched from his blade heading for Luna, the robot moves to block it but it was destroyed and when Luna ducked from the attack, her long hair was shorter.

Ethan quickly grabs a Wind dust ammo clip and a crystal of Ice Dust.

He slams his clip into the blade and it goes from blue to green. He does an upwards slash and creates a Tornado of Sewer Water that he throws the Shard in.

Instantly Luna escapes freezing to death. Leaving Ethan alone with the frozen bot.

"Damn. She got away. I don't got her scent either. Shit." Ethan says. He then notices the bike had fallen as well.

"Hello," Ethan then digs in his tail ends for what he needs till he gets what looks like a headphone jack. He attachs it to his tail and gets on the bike. He jabs the jack in and instantly the white lines turn blue and the bike is now much more streamlined. The wheels had no support making them float in the air. And the bike had six exhaust pipes on the back that spew out blue fire. The wheels each do different effects based on the dust given to the slot in the handle bars.

"God i gotta love Atlas. Thank fuck for Maya." Ethan says. He inserts a vial of Wind Dust and Gravity dust and instantly the blue lights go from green to blue to purple as the wheels tturn horizontally and two green and purple tornadoes under them form.

He floats up very wobbly and lands with a thud.

"Whattup?" Ethan says with a stupid grin. Ami smiles before making a disgusted face. "What? Oh." Ethan then realizes he stunk like shit and piss and a bunch of other unmentionables. (I actually gagged there)

"Crap. Well anyway I'm sorry that we had to be attacked by a Robot and a Psycho Miss Laney. I hope to speak with you again soon. I gotta take a long shower and pass out." Ethan says as Ami gets on the bike. He adds a Wind Dust vial only and the bike's light change to green only. Even his Glasses acompany the color change.

"It was nice to talk with you Mister Sanchez. I'll make sure to save you something at the bakery." Laney says.

"And just like that you made me fall head over heels for you. Food is always there for a man's heart." Ethan joked.

This already makes her blush and Ami gets an Ugly feeling in her stomach. But that was replaced with shock as a Giant burst of Speed was from the EXE Bike and Ethan was driving towards the castle.

Meanwhile Luna was holding her dislocated arm and had her clothes torn and was shivering as her head was bleeding. But she was holding a white Dust Crystal.

"Well, seems that my new opponent is quite the formidible foe. But atleast i got something as well." Luna then is teleported away holding the Dust Crystal as the screen cuts to black.


	5. Agni and Deva

**Okay, for who ever followed this story thank you so much. But on with the show.**

**(Line)**

The scene shows Ethan in his cloak, glasses, and jersey he dyed blue to contrast the black. He was standing atop a Platform above the water, which he doesn't mind, and ready to spar barehanded. Oh and he had Ami hold his arm for him because he wanted to.

"Alright, this world is full of dangerous creatures, big and small. So you need to prepare yourself. Since you can't use magic but can Use aura as a sheild, i will fight you bare handed to get a gauge on how you fight. If you land a hit on me good." Gwain says.

"Trust me honey, this would be nothing to me, for i dont do fair." Ethan says before activating his Dust boots. He slides forward on a wave of ice and slides through Gwain's legs to grab her hair and throw her into the ground before encasing his foot in earth dust to stomp her to the ground. Gwain counters with a kick to the face that forces him to jump back.

"Well, that was interesting, giess i shouldn't hold back then." Gwain says. She encases her hands in a electrical Aura.

Ethan readies himself. Ami notices his arm showed a screen that shows a bar in the yellow.

Ethan winks and that sets Gwain off to shoot a lightning bolt.

Ethan though just catches it in his hand and uses his Aura to make it form into a crude Fist. Absorbing the Electricity into himself.

Instantly he was in front of Gwain with a psychotic grin on his face as he rears back his fist and punches her. Or he would if a Blind Guard didn't ask for Gwain. Thus causing him to fall in the water.

"God that was close. We can't keep Ethan here anymore. We can't risk it."

"What about the clock tower?" Ami asks. Though her eyes do have stars in them.

"That could work." Ethan says after jumping back up. "Though what about my bike? I still gotta figure out what to do with that." Ethan asks. "Well we can make a quick garage at the bottom for you. Then you can drive that thing after you climb down." Ami suggests.

"Well first i gotta head there." Ethan says.

(Twenty, seconds, later)

A door opens to reveal a giant room covered in dust. This room also has a working Bathroom with necessities and such along with a empty Bedroom.

Ethan had to create a firebal to see.

"Alright, this'll be your home from now on. If you need help find Ami. I'll be here later with a carpenter to fix a fey things up here." Gwain says passing Ethan a broom.

"Will do." Ethan says.

Later it shows Gwain flying downwards as Ami climbs down.

"So Ami, i noticed that you have been talking a bit more. How come?" Gwain asks.

"Honestly I never liked my voice before. But then he heard me talk and when he said it was nice. I started to talk more. Everyone at school loves it in fact." Ami asks.

"Oh, does my little girl have a Crush?" Gwain asks with a shit eating grin.

"Mom! No! I don't have aa crush on him!" Ami denys.

"Oh my baby girl is in love with her knight in shining armor! I'm so proud!" Gwain said with a Hammy voice.

This of course went on for a while. Ethan meanwhile had finally cleaned out the home and now has giant Gears laying around. He activated his arm to grab the gears and cut them in peices to create a table, chairs, walls, and a Bed frame. The rest he set down into a storage room he found for later.

(A little bit early tomorrow)

Ethan, still in the Guest room for sleeping, wakes up to see Ami looking at him.

A little montage is seen of Ethan and Ami eating breakfast, well Ethan falling back asleep while Ami twitches her ears slightly as she eats her cereal.

"A bodyguard?" Deva asks.

Laney nods. "Yes. He is very young but he is very strong. And a littke sweet as well." She answers. She then looks torwards Ami and Ethan.

But behind Ami is just a silhouette of Ethan with his glasses pure blue along with the toothy smile under his glasses.

Needless to say they were scared by the site.

"W-well i think he is." Laney says.

But that wasn't able to go to Deva's head as she was love struck by Ethan's face. (Is it ego boosting to describe something with your name?)

"It's a pleasure to see you again Princess Ami. And to you as well Mr Sanchez." Laney says. "Please, call me Ethan." Ethan asks.

"Alright then Ethan." Laney says.

Meanwhile Agni was walking to meet Ami and his cousin.

Only to see a man speaking to the girls.

He runs over with his hnd holding the briefcase pointing at Ethan and his free hand in front of the girls.

"Hey asshole! These girls are under my protection so back off." He demands. "Agni calm down." Deva says but was ignored.

Agni and Ethan start staring each other down. As Ethan begins flaring his Aura making his cape billow out black ash instead of petals. And from the corners of his eyes ash was leaking out while the glasses showed his Eyes turned red.

"Calm down superman, its just Ami's new Bodyguard so be polite." Deva says while Konking Agni's head with a Ice Encased Fist.

"Whats up bro!" Agni says while still being konked.

Ethan couldn't help but snort.

The scene then changes to the group walking along the path in 8 bit style.

It goes back to normal when Agni says, "it's cool that your in the Royal guard Ethan. And you saved Ami from a pack of wolves?" "Yep. It's how i became her bodyguard. And because i have no memory of before either. Though i apparently have a tail though." Ethan explains. Wagging his tail to prove it.

"Cool." Deva says whilst checking out Ethan's tail and butt.

"Oh, and i apparently have lost my arm before that!" Ethan says whilst showing off his arm.

"Woah what! What happened!" Agni says. "Guys i don't think it would be nice to bombard Ethan with Questions right now-" Laney says before bumping into the principle.

"Mis Ca'haeden, I always tell you, your hat." Principal says.

"And Miss Lei'Vand, i know that the Queen has allowed the use of your needed Accessory but you know my ccondition. Ears down." He adds.

"Well, well, whats the meaning of this?" Deva asks.

"Your math Teacher is Absent today. Now hurry up. Her substitute is going to be here today." He finishes.

"Oh great, noone takes the substitute teachers seriously." Deva says. Meanwhile Agni and Ethan lay back.

"Want me to give you a tour of the campus?" He asks. "Sure."

Scene cuts to Luna sitting at the desk with her hair shorter and wearing glasses instead of a mask.

Deva and Ami were speaking toto each other while various shots show Agni telling Ethan about various landmarks and then getting hit by a Dodgeball.

Luna slaps her desk. "Alright, you have till the end of the day to solve this simple Equation." She shows a very advanced equation written on the white board.

Simple huh?

"WHAT! NOT EVEN THE SMARTEST KID IN CLASS CAN SOLVE THAT CRAP!" Ami and Deva Sync. Said kid was dumbstruck.

"So they can go to the library, use the Computers, and go out on the feild. Your choice." Luna says. Everyone runs out to do just that.

Luna smiles as her eyes are shown on the glasses.

"Well that'll distract them. Oh? Looks like someone did take it seriously." She says. Smarty was busy writing and brainstorming before grabbing his head in frustration and yelling.

Camera shows Agni and Ethan in front of a statue.

"It's amazing how Gwain College was established. They were rivals with the Queen." His response was another Ball hitting him.

He grabs it.

"STOP IT DAMMIT!" Agni yells. "Here's your godamn ball!" He yells biting the ball intending to pop it.

"Hey Jackass!" 76 yells.

Agni drops his ball.

Ethan picks it up, deactivates his golem ring, and throws the ball with his hand using Gravity dust. The ball hits all four in the face with it bouncing from them all. Each being hit into a wall.

"Whoah! Holy shit dude!" Agni yells.

"Estudiantes tontos, piensen que son una mierda hasta que alguien les pega." Ethan says in a deep voice.

As that happens a bus with Luna on top Pulls up as the bullies are dragged away.

"Now come on Ethan. That's not ni-" Ethan quickly iterrupts her by shooting at her with his assault rifle arm. She just throws her outer clothes off and is shown in her battle dress. Hiding behind her bus to summon the robots inside the bus.

She then rushes Ethan and manages to get a long combo of hits in. Though Ethan just took it all and soon enough, his eyes were red and ash was flowing from his hair and eyes. He then gets thrown to a Bot but he graps Luna with his grapple hand and throws her into the robot before slamming her into the ground.

"You really think you can get the drop on a Huntsman. I kill the grimm on a daily basis. I may make you my first human." Ethan says. 'HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!? WAS IT MY INSTINCTS!?AND WHY DID I SAY THAT!?' Ethan thought.

He then throws Luna again to punch another robot. He draws his blade and twirls it in his hand before slicing the bots in half.

"Enough please. You aren't gonna acomplish anything here. Even if your in disguise i know your scent now. Its the advantage of being a Cat Faunus after all." Ethan says.

He then crouches as blue fire begins to gather in his hand. The dust cell goes to gravity. Giving the fire a dark purple color. "I'm so gonna get sued for this." Ethan says with a grin before winking at the camera. "Falcon, PUNCH!" Ethan yells. He instantly punches Luna and cracks her visor as she was far from the school now.

Meanwhile Ami was shooting her arrows at robots while Agni is fighting them up close with Deva.

Ethan was knocked back by a bot and he punches it back that it had a big dent in it. His tail switches to shotgun attachment and begins shooting into the bot point blank. The bot didn't even explode yet but is was clearly ash.

The bus left on Autopilot and Ethan just dropped on his ass and sighed in relief.

"Bloody hell." Deva grabs his head with her ice hand and Agni grabs his shoulder as they praise him.

Ethan just chuckles.

(Cut to the Castle room with water.)

Gwain and Ethan were disarmed of everything. Well, Ethan was, she just didn't have any weapons.

Ethan also reliquished his Tail ends because he felt it was cheating.

"Alright just one hit okay?" Gwain charges Ethan and he quickly dodges her but then brings his claws out and she dodges the attack but Ethan quickly sweeps his leg and stomps her to the ground. And he was barefoot as well.

"Impressive." Gwain says after getting up. She walks up to him and stops to whisper into his ear. "Just don't dissapoint them."

Ethan nods as the screen goes black.


	6. Marlow

_And so, after arriving in a new world and accepting Queen Gwain's terms, Ethan and Friends have decided to team up and fight against Luna. Growing stronger together._

_Though they still don't have any lead against her._

_So they still have to stay in doubt. What new challenges will they face? _

_Will our hero continue to test his Resistance?_

_All this and more in the new Chapter of RWBY Saga! _

The scene cuts to Marlow slamming her hands on the principal's desk.

"He's a menace to this school! I can't beleive he's relaxed enough to play Tetris on his Weird Phone thing!" Marlow exclaims.

The principal sighs.

"Marlow calm down. Your clearly too tense in this matter." The principal said. Marlow twitches her eye.

"Look, go to the library, read a book or something, infact you're not even on duty today." He says. Marlow grunts in frustration and stomps out ignoring the Principal.

She walks off bumping into Ethan. He pays no mind as he was tinkering with his arm. Tail and Hand holding tools.

"Oh, excuse me." "No problem." Marlow continues before stopping and looking at Ethan. In a flash of light she is back at the principal's door calling for him.

Only for a work woman to bring a bookself full of books in front of him rendering her calls useless.

Marlow just grunts and walks off.

The scene then changes to show Ethan walking into his new home.

Untill a bunch of clones began moving a bunch of custom made furniture into the room. Deva walks in instructing where to move everything.

"Don't worry. Ami is paying for everything. She told us that you see this as your home." Deva says.

"Yep." She says. She even pinches Ethan's cheek.

"Alright all set, we just need the receipient's signature and I'll. Be on my way." The work woman says as her clones form back into one.

"Easy, this will all go into Queen Gwain's tab." Deva says. She was holding Welsh. (May do a side story for him)

"Well I don't get payed to think so i'll be off." She says walking off.

The camera pans over to show the group and Agni Struggling to hold a box.

"Dammit Ethan what is in here?" He asks.

"Just clothing and my bag of Dust Crystals." Ethan replies using his Tail Hand to pet Welsh. "What! No way!" Agni says.

Ethan then notices a familiar smell and Ami and him turn to see a glimpsh of green hair going up.

But the scene changes to show the group walking to town.

"Now, lets change that Grim Reaper look you have going on." Deva says as she pushes Ethan along.

"Whats wrong with the way i look?" Ethan uselessly asks.

When they walk out of the camera's view, Marlow sticks her head out of the tall grass. Then ducks back in.

"Don't forget that you owe me that Ice cream." Deva says. She then takes a shirt from Ami and passes it to Ethan who was in his underwear. She blushes lightly and nonchalantly looks away but that soon fails as in a puff of smoke she is bright red and her hair is drooping down.

The camera then shows everyone getting a Hair cut but Ethan's hair manages to break the Scissors and Agni gets a fire extinguisher to the face.

Ami notices Marlow but she hides in the Hair dryer.

The camera then shows Ethan in his Dust Boots, gray pants, the blue shirt from before, and a sleeveless black cotton jacket with one sleeve covering his actual arm.

His hair was swept back and his glasses were slimmer and connected now. His blue Light eyes gave this cocky look to them. And his tail was able to move freely as his weapon rested on his back.

"That's better don't you think? You look even more handsome." Deva says.

Ethan smirks.

"Not as handsome as me but close." Agni says. "Oh come on don't be that guy." Ethan says with an annoyed scowl.

The scene then changes to show Ethan and the others watching a movie and Marlow watching from the sidelines. It then shows Ethan eating an Ice Cream and laney ordering one.

"That's weird. That pyscho left us be for a couple of days." Deva says. "I even miss those metal things she sends to kill us." She adds.

As if she heard Deva, Luna says, "I don't have to be a threat all the time."

"Alright, lets eat- hey what's up Ami?" Deva asks. The camera pans to Ami's face showing her eyes are glowing. Ethan releases ash as well.

Ami quickly grabs her bow and shoots a Numbing arrow in the tree while Ethan gets his Revolver Tail end out. Marlow falls out the tree and walks off. Then falls down stunned.

The camera fades to black.

It fades back in to show Marlow being surrounded by the group and Ethan with his eyes red and pointing his revolver to her head.

"Alright why the hell are you following us?" Deva yells.

"Leave me be! You don't know what your doing!" Marlow says.

"Isn't she the school President?" Ami asks Laney.

"Yes actually."

"What the heck does she want with us?" Agni asks.

"I'm not here for you! I'm here for that monster pointing the gun at me!" Marlow yells trying to get up.

Ethan cocks an Eyebrow.

"Why do you want me? Did i catch your interest, did you want to make me lower than you Teorans just like those Damned Humans back in Atlas? Or like the Humans in Patch? In Vale? Or those filthy humans in every nook and Cranny of Remnant! I got Away from that filthy shit of a island continent to escape the racism i suffered. If I can't escape it here then it looks like I'll never escape it." Ethan says as more and more ash began to seep from his eyes, hair, hand, and feet. His prosthetic is glowing a deep red.

bang*

A bullet hole is on the wall nearby Marlows ear and took some hair off.

Ethan's revolver was smoking as the barrel turned and the hammer cocked.

"Until you have proof that i am a menace. Leave me be." Ethan says. His tail bit was a Lion tail again but the Ash was flowing off the bit. They eventually turned to black Petals.

Everyone looked him with shocked faces. He then further shocked everyone by tossing his EXE Blade and glasses to Ami.

His once gray Eyes were red with rage.

He called his Bike up and got on.

"Aún puedes ser redimido." He says as he rides off.

**To be continued...**

**Yeah i figured this should be a good place to make a Two parter.**

**Also, coin flips dictate that this is now a Harem for Ethan, who is now called Mason. I finally got a name from a Discord chat freind.**

**So enjoy this guys name while it last because his name is Mason from now on.**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing Off.**


	7. Mason

**Ah shit here we go again... **

Mason was walking along a Grass Path using his Hiking Stick he brought and just was wandering throughout.

He wore a navy blue jacket that reached the middle of his legs, white T-shirt, Forest green cargo jeans and his Dust Boots.

Welsh was trotting along with him by his side as his bag was on his back. Under it was a sleeping bag with Rope attached to the side, a pot, and a tent pack on the side.

Mason also wore a Black and grey patterned scarf which billowed black petals in the wind

Welsh meanwhile had a black collar with a gold tag on it.

Welsh barked and Mason smiled.

By now it was Two days since he left the group. Ethan was just meandering deciding to let them figure it out on their own.

After all, they weren't in the wrong anyway. He just is sensitive when it comes to racism. He had time to think and remembered that he didn't have any Human freinds at all. He mostly had faunus freinds and family. The only humans he remembers hanging out with is his freind from way back then and she died while young.

"I wonder how they are doing right now." Mason says out loud. He then hears something coming and turns around, slightly drawing his blade in the hiking stick.

From the distance he saw Luna walking around hiding into the bushes.

Ordering Welsh to stay and guard his bag, he grabbed two Ammo clips and stuffed them in his pockets so he can jump up to the tree's and observe. His Tail switched slowly to a Magnifying glass. He looked through to see Luna working on some device similar to some of Remnant's Sheild Projectors.

Their were prototypes but he was interested in the Dust Crystal in her hands. She was studying it in a microscope.

He scowled but then got an Idea. He switched his Tail peice for the Fishing Rod and attached the Hand instead of the hook to it.

The hand becomes mobile and Mason lowers his robotic hand on a reel to have it crawl around and grab his new toys.he even takes her gun for no other reason then to steal.

He slowly reeled it back up and almost got caught too, but he succeeds. He drops down into his last location and grabs his Tool set.

He lets his Arm take on Sheild Tech and integrate it. While he works on the other and begins tinkering with it.

It soon has a Dust barrel rotating on his Arm clockwise. And was Pretty bulky but it fit snugly on his hand. It had a Mainly blue scheme with black trim and he even rolled his sleeves up to his Upper arms to show them off.

He then looked at the pistol to see it took the same ammo clip as his EXE Blade. It had a slot in it's handle. But he also noticed a White light Shining on the front ended right he tinkered with it and he saw that it could Mechshift into a Hardlight sword.

The Handle could moove back and a small hook like handguard would appear on the Trigger Guard while the rest would be a schmitar like blade. He weighed it, tested it, and found out how to make it turn into a Sword.

He grabbed his Flashdrive and inserted it in to the gun. It went from black and white to black and blue. The blade was Three feet and was wider now. He swung it a few times and reverted it back to pistol mode. He shoved it in his pocket and went on his way. Enjoying a mission success.

Though he fails to notice Luna smirking. But that turns to annoyance when she can't find her pistol.

That stops when a pistol is on the back of her head.

"Hand the Dust Crystal over." Mason commands.

"My my, all this effort for a mere crystal-" "Cut the shit Luna Moonlight, i'll be damned if you get my Dust and use it against me. And don't think i didn't notice that damned virus you installed." Mason says as he crushes a flashdrive containing the virus in his robotic hand.

"Your good. I can tell you are my favorite Human so far." Luna says. She expected shock. But instead she got a chortle.

"Who says I'm Human?" Mason asks before she kicks his gun away. His Magnetic palm grabbing his gun and backflipping to dodge the gun fire she is shooting at him. He switched his palm to Fire, Electricity, and Smoke while he switched his fingers to Gravity Dust.

In his palm a purple sphere forms in his hand that has black smoke and yellow embers to accompany the purple fire.

He threw it and cocked his Fire Ammo. Shooting at Luna to distract her. It works and a giant cloud of smoke, sparks, and fire Luna was knocked back into a cliff.

"Sorry Senorita. You ain't gon' win." Mason says before walking off.

Luna just uses her tech to crawl out but Mason was long gone.

Mason meanwhile is sleeping in a tent he set up on a tree.

(Back with Ami)

"So, I'm sorry for acting like a total Bitch Ami. I didn't know that what I did hit him home really deeply." Marlow says.

She was sitting on her knees apoligizing for before due to Ami telling her what Mason is.

"I thank you for understanding Marlow. Now, when Agni and Deva return with Mason he will get a Stern Talking too." Ami says.

Said people do come in. But Mason wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Damn he's good. I gotta admit, he is great at hiding." Agni says. "It's annoying though! I still gotta bash him over the head for making Ami cry!" Deva yells. Her hair became ice in seconds and her arms were covered in Ice.

"No need, i already forgave him so he's exempt from your pain. But he ain't from mine." Gwain says.

Ami sighs. She decided to head to the forest to clear her head.

Meanwhile Mason smelled something in a Cave. He couldn't resist his instincts and went in.

Ami, holding the EXE Blade and Glasses, walks towards said cave and notices an abundace of Black rose petals.

"Mason!" She gasps.

She puts the Glasses on and heads in. They change to fit her Headband and have a Cat motif.

Mason meanwhile was walking through the caves and enjoying his Night vision.

He looked around and found a yellow electricity elemental shard. Along with a Pink shard, a fusion of a Ice Shard and Water shard into one small shard, a Fire Shard, and a Leaf Elemental Shard.

Now if you were to ask why Mason decided to take the Shards, you would get no reply.

Furthermore he wouldn't even tell you why he didn't notice Ami coming up behind him.

"MASON!" Ami yells.

Mason jumps in shock while he almost drops his Shards.

He looks back to see Ami holding his valde and wearing his Glasses. And she looked pissed.

"Oh, Ami! How did you find ME-" Mason had to doge a pink laser blast from Ami's laser. The EXE Blade is now a Sniper.

"Meep." Mason says before Running for his life.

"OHSHIT! OHSHIT! OHSHIT! O-HO-HOH SHIT!" Mason yells as he gets shot at by Ami who is currently using her Head wings to gain speed. Oh, and Mason is really regretting lacing dust to her boots to let Ami go faster as a gift.

Mason begins drawing his blade in the Hiking stick to block another shot but that just gets shattered into a Dagger. "SHIT!" Mason yells.

"YOUR ASS IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS! LIKE HELL AM I GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY!" Ami yells.

"OH FUCK!" Mason screams. He draws his pistol and activates his Wind Dust in his boots. Instantly he activates the Schmitar and runs in a Tornado of dust.

The screen goes to a side scroller arcade style game as Mason is running away while Ami is chasing him in a cave level introduction.

Mason has a text box saying 'AAAAAH!' While Ami's is saying something Explicit.

The scene changes to show Mason running in a cave and dropping downwards or jumping up. Ami following behind and killing anything that gets in her way.

Until they were both interupted by a Giant Drilling mechanism breaking wall behind them.

"The hell? Not again!" Mason yells. He then smells something and Ami is trying to put out the fire on her boots. He grabs a vial of Water Dust and channels Aura into it drenching her in water and Yoinking his Glasses and Blade. He looks back to the bot and the drill opens up in three sections to reveal Luna Piloting it from a Laser shooting mechanism.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY TECH SANCHEZ!" She yells.

Mason, like the civilized man he is, just flipped her off and wiggled his but while smacking it. Ami laughs of course but Luna doesn't. Infact she closes the drill and begins moving forward.

Mason grabbed Ami and and began running again. Though Ami was shouting in his ear but hey, progress is progress.

"He swicthed his tail end for a glue gun and shut Ami up before she can continue and jumped into a upper platform to dodge a laserblast. He jumped down but Luna Shot another laser blast.

"Ow fuck!" Mason says. Ami drops down beside him and draws her Bow of Love. Luna Charges another laser.

Then some weird bony monster digging through the mountain breaks through and takes Luna's vehicle with it. Ami and Mason look at each other breifly before getting attacked by the same monster.

The scene shows them grabbing onto the spine of the flying monster.

"DAMMIT I GOT ENOUGH PROBLEMS! WELSH,YOU OKAY!?" Masin yells. Welsh barks but is clearly cold from the wind.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Ami says after getting the Hardened Glue torn off by the wind.

Mason activates his Earth dust in his hand and Gravity Dust. He rears back his fist and...

Makes a ding on the monster's body.

Everyone stops and just looks at Mason who was giving this 'Wut?' look.

"Wut?" Mason says before blasting Ice into the Monster's eyes and jumping to its neck base. He pulls out his pistol with his robotic hand holding the body peices apart and begins shooting.

The monster screams as Mason decapitated it. Ethan then runs up the body and grabs Ami from the body to Jump and activate a Wind dust option in his Sheild projecters. Ami was on his back and he crossed his arms as they fell down.

"Mason. You better think of something quick." Ami said. "I AM! I AM! COMEONE ON YOU FUCKER WORK DAMN IT!" Mason yells as he sets his Sheild shape and properties.

The sheild Icon changes to a Wing shape and his arms are encased in Hardlight that turns Green.

His arms now had turned into wings and his tail tip has a Tornado to fit the theme. He steadies himself and quickly readies himself as he flods his arms like a bird.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" Mason yells. He spreads his wings and activates the Tornado on his tail. His Boots even create tornadoes to help.

Right before they hit the ground Mason was flying Close to the ground. The ground was a clif though as they flew high in the sky.

Mason yelled with joy. Ami joined in and Welsh barked happily.

"This! Is! Awesome!" Mason yells.

**Aftermath later...**


	8. Electra

**About time i updated this. **

The scene opens up on Mason flying with Ami and slowly but surely, he managed to land on the ground.

"Holy shit that was a D-doozy. I, I am gonna vomit now." Mason says before blowing chunks of his meal onto the floor.

"Ew." Ami says.

(Time skip. Everyone got to speak with Mason and he is finally forgiven and Marlow is also forgiven)

"So tell me why we are in the Forest Again? And why cant i have my Blade?" Mason asks.

"You know why Mason. Gwain comprimised by not letting you use your weapons aside from your Arm and sheilds. It was that or being murdered on the spot." Agni says.

"Well we still got that giant crystal there." Marlow explains.

True to her word a giant energy crystal was jutting out of the ground.

Mason then got a very stupid idea. And switched his tail bit to a Fire bit.

Agni seems to get the same idea and lights a flame on his finger. They walk to the shard, turn to face the others, "Three," "Two," "ONE!/One!" They say.

And they farted. Leaving a giant torent of red and blue fire to hit the shard. Making it shatter.

Mason is laughing his ass off though as Agni ended up setting _His_ ass on fire.

"Well that's, creative." Deva says. She throws a giant snow ball that douses Agni's flaming ass while the others get back to harvest.

"Awe come on Deva. It was getting good too." Mason complianed jokingly.

But those complaints become shock as a giant Green bird gets up and towers over the others.

Everyone but Mason yells in fear.

"Psh, seen bigger." He says.

He then cocks his gun arm and sets his dust type to black dust. Aka, smoke dust.

But the Bird breaths Ash on him, causing him to shoot ash as well at the others.

(In the school.)

Everyone was covered in ash and moping.

"Well that could've gone better." Agni says.

"You think?" Mason says. He was looking for Wind Dust.

he did and he walked to somewhere.

He activated a Green Wing and waved it creating a powerful wind.

This make the group happy that all the ash was off of them. Though the rest of the cafeteria prefers to say otherwise.

"Wut?"

"Now that you brought it to light, why are we sitting here?" Marlow asks.

"Cuz were outcasts." Mason bluntly states.

He then grabs a fish from his bag and begins eating it.

"Why?" Marlow asks.

Agni slides to Marlow.

"Let me put it simply. We got a girl with a disease everyone thinks is Contagious, a Tempermental Hybrid Water/Ice witch, a Bread girl who doesn't even know what her element is. And a cat boy who wont hesitate to murder you if you take his fish." He says.

They all shiver when remembering that poor student. May his legs rest in peace.

Mason just ate his fish in happy silence.

"What about the guy who sneaks into the girl's Locker room to take pictures." Deva states. Agni though denys that with the phrase, "Oh yeah. Wonder what happened to him."

"His legs are getting broken if he continues that behavior." Mason calmly states.

Everyone looks at him like he is some sick bastard.

"So who is at the top anyway? That spoiled brat Electra." Mason says without missing a beat.

In response he is Shocked by a spire of Lighting from Electra herself.

"Say that again and i make that love tap a hit." She says.

Mason just gets up and unfrazzles his hair.

"Please, that wouldn't even qualify as a Mosquito bite." He says as his blue colors turn bright neon blue from the energy released.

Electra ignores him and gives an Invite to Ami and Marlow.

"Anyway, i am here to invite the princess and the School President who for some reason is sitting here with you." She says.

Marlow gives her invite to Mason.

"Here, take Mason in my place. He will be Ami's Plus one. And if he aint then the council will know of you handing out invites without permission." Marlow calmly states.

Mason takes the card with his tail, and snickers at the Brat's annoyed and defeated face.

"Ugh! Fine! But he is not showing up with those fake ears and Tail!"

"Oh who said they were fake? They are as real as can be! Go ahead, pet them if you want, they can be real as you want in other ways too." Mason flirts.

This gives an ugly Feeling to Deva's, Marlow's, Lanney's, and Ami's stomach. Agni gets a tick mark.

"S-shut up! But, you still can't prove to me that they're real."

"If you wish you can feel my ears if you so want. Ami tells me they are very nice to feel." Mason says.

"They are, and his tail gets so poofy sometimes too." Ami teases.

"OI! That was because I ate a Lightning Dust shard! I did not expect to have you girls Glomping me and Petting me! I'm not even short enough to be a shota dammit!" Mason yells.

"So your saying those Ears are real?" Electra asks.

"Yes Miss Electra." Mason says while changing moods.

"C-can i, Pet them?" She asks.

"You may." Mason says before bowing his head at her. Revealing his Cat Ears to her.

Electra hesitates but she rubs the ears and sure enough, they are real.

Though the real kicker is when Mason Began Purring like a cat.

Everyone snickers.

"But, what about that thing on your Tail?" Electra asks.

Mason pauses before giving a sad smile.

"Well, that kind of complicated. I was involved in an Accident that cost me my arm and the tip of my tail. So the Robotic appendage on my tail was made in mind to prevent that happening again." Mason states.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing any bad memories!" Electra apologizes.

Mason just gives her a head pat though.

"Don't worry. If anything I should apologize for calling you a spoiled brat. Sjre your spoiled but at least you arent a brat." He winks.

Electra's sorrow turns into annoyance.

"Then again the asshole from a rich company was how i lost my arm and tail tip so chances are that it was just Bias." He state before taking out a petal and placing it on her nose.

"Boop." He said before leaving with the others. Leaving Electra to think about what happened.

**And cut...**


	9. Mason and David

"So Ami, I take it you're Nervous heading to the Party?" Mason asks.

He was wearing the Suit with Blue Trim instead of White.

Ami was in her dress as well.

"A little."

"Don't be. And admit it. We look DAMN Fine in these." He said while adjusting his cufflinks. Ami giggles.

"Yeah."

Electra notices them and quickly warns them of the No Weapon's policy.

"Right." Mason says. He then wanders off on his Own and Ami decides to try the Punch bowl. Aka the recently spiked punch.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Agni asks Deva as they were currently trying to find suitable Disguises.

"Do you wanna try the Rich Man's Cocktail?" Deva Asks.

"Yeah but they are gonna be Piseed when they find out who stole their Equipment." Agni says.

"Nah they're Fine." She says.

The real performers are actually encased in Ice.

Meanwhile...

Luna moknlight was now driving up to the Party in her truck. She proceeded to do something with her visor.

Back with Mason.

Mason was miandering around till he saw a Tray of Drinks.

He took one and took the thing in the drink out.

His Visor went off and he figured out how to answer it.

The scene changes to a Codec Style Call between him and Moonlight.

"Hi there. I see the Intercom is working. Don't worry, I'll update it in the future. I'm calling on a different matter though."

"What to have phone sex with me and an Actual face to share the dirty deeds with." Mason joked.

"No, i just left a little present with your name on it."

"And you want me to attempt to destroy it only to say how it is weak to something but it activates with that thing in reality?"

Luna looked at Mason in shock and awe.

"This aint my first Rodeo Luna. Buh bye." Mason says before hanging up.

"Why can't i have a Normal Day?" Mason asks the Camera.

He then activates his Dust Boots to turn on at a moments notice and used his Aura to run to the Presents room.

Meanwhile...

"Come on we don't want to take too much time." Deva says whilst wearing an odd mask. Same for Agni.

"I just wanna try those Giant shrimp." He says.

Just then Electra began to push them thinking they are the guys she hired.

"Get on stage now you two! I didn't pay you for nothing!"

They were scooted to the stage and the crowd was waiting.

"What's with them?" "Normies, just playplay something before they suspect us."

"Right, lets try, this." Agni says as he plays a song. It was shit so he played something better. (Play Raining Souls by Retrospecter)

Meanwhile Mason walked in to the Present room. He smelled the air for anything recently made like Iron or any oils. He did and began throwing a Black and white Present.

It landed in the water and Electra saw that.

"SECURITY!" She yells.

Instantly they point their guns at Mason who changed his Visor to a Full Head cover. (Think Zer0's Daft head)

"FREEZE!"

"Fuck off!"

Boom!*

Mason was blasted out into the party below and had to punch a guard away. He ran through the guards and was almost able toto get away with it until he was given a Punch to the Face HARD!

(End music)

He was launched back and broke a table as a result.

He touched his side and felt intense pain as it the Magic attack went through his aura without shattering it.

'Remember, a strong Magic Attack can put you through Death inducing pain. If that so happens them find Ami as soon as Possible.' Mason remembers.

Said girl was hogging the spiked punch to herself.

"Alright what do we have here? Some unruly kid sneaking into the presents room and throwing them into the pool." the man says.

His name was David.

"He is just a rowdy teen, Stun Him and take him away." He commands.

In response Mason shoots a Fireball at him. And puts up a Sheild of Gravity just in time. The sheild was black and had purple shading. It was hexagonal and was tall enough the dwarf him. Various purple particles floated around it.

(Resume music)

When the bullets flew they were bounced back at everyone. though they weren't downed by Mason. Luna stepped in and knocked them all out.

"Alright then. Bring it on!" David yells as he charges into his Fury Mode.

He cocks his Fist back and it hit Masons sheild which almost breaks but is unable to.

That sheild changes to a circular Metal Sheild that acts as a Saw Blade.

Mason activates Fire dust in his hand and his Hardlight claws and he makes a clawed hand that is on fire before turning to a blade.

He slashes and it knocks Back David allowing Mason to activate his Wind Dust in his boots along with Fire Dust and began to kickbox his way out of David's way.

He jumped back and pointed his blade forward with the sheild in front.

"DAMMIT I DON'T GOT TIME FOR THIS. THAT DAMNED PRESENT IS JUST A RIGGED DEVICE MADE BY THE TERRORIST. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE!?" Mason yelled. From behind him a Giant Robotic Squid rose up.

He looked up and He and David had Saucer eyes.

"Oh fuck me." Mason says before he and David are hit by the Squid.

They were pinned to the wall.

"I take it you didn't expect this."

"Yeah. Wanna fuck this bitch up?" Mason says whilst giving a savage grin under his mask. It was shown as a Cartoonish fanged smile.

"Hell yeah. On my count!"

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Luna said.

"Fuck you. I almost died millions of times and i lived. Infact this aint even close to my WEAKEST!" Mason yells before releasing a giant Polarity Blast. The Squid was launched back.

Ami tried to help but due to being Drunk had only shot a Paralyzing shot and passed out.

That arrow luckily hit Luna whilst she escaped. Bad news was she already teleported away.

Meanwhile David and Mason Grabbed the Squid and threw it in the air.

Mason then pointed his arm forward and rolled his sleeve to let the Arm Mechashifted into a Cannon barrel.

"Goodbye pathetic robot."

Gravity, Fire, Energy, Lightning, and Earth Dust is shot from the cannon barrel. Destroying the robot.

And a Firework show for good measure is shown.

Mason meanwhile snuck away and went back to his regular attire.

"Now, Where is she? Ah."

Ami was getting back up and was clearly too Drunk to think.

As Mason walked over to her she saw stars all around him. And she thought he was the most ravishing man she seen.

She even leaned in for a Kiss.

Well...

She would've kissed him if Mason didn't shake her head around in his palms.

"Ow! Ow. Oh." She said.

The scene changes to Agni and Deva sneaking away and Electra being near David.

Mason walked by with Ami on his back. He used his Tail Hand to give Electra their gift and Pat her head.

She looks at the note.

_"We appreciate the fact you let us come to your Special day. Happy birthday Spark-ly." _

Mason chuckles knowing his Puns haven't died.

**And scene...**


	10. Savien Pt 1

The scene opens on a desert nearby a graffitied sign. On the far away road it shows Mason riding on his bike.

The next scene is a close up of the road only for the camera to be crushed by Mason's bike. The next shot is of a Bar being run by a biker gang.

Mason drives up to the bar and parks his Bike behind a rock.

Then next shot shows the gang just hanging out and then the leader of the pack whilst some music plays in the background.

The bar Doors open to show Mason Now in a Poncho and Sombrero whilst his Glasses became a Visor. He had his Arms hidden and his pants where a Dusty gray tying into his Disguised Dust boots.

He just kicked them open and proceeded with giving a fuck.

He sat at the bar swithing his tail bit to the hidden lion tail blade.

"One cola, scotch, and milk please. With ice. (A/N: This is a drink i made before by mixing all three and it's suprisingly good.)" Mason asks.

The bartender gives his order and a Grunt decides now is the time to fuck with Mason.

He did this by trying to pet his exposed ears.

But Mason then shot him dead with his pistol.

His corpse full with a thump.

"The Sand Scorpion Bulls. What a waste. Too bad you got a Bounty. Because you could've left this country then." Mason remarks. He then begins to chug down his drink and enjoyed it.

But before he can finish all the rest of the Grunts began to fire at him. Only for a sheild to block their Efforts. "Annoying." Mason says whilst shooting his Revolver tail at a grunt who got too close dead.

Another managed a hit. Or he would if Mason didn't leave a shadow copy to kick the grunt in the face. He backhanded another and flipped a third grunt to slash him with his tail.

He then flipped a Pool table and batted three Pool cues into two more grunts. Only to summon a Blue glyph in front of him to block the bullets. (Think SCP logo with whatever symbol you want in the center.)

He dropped a Smoke grenade and the whole building is in smoke.

More and more Grunts are dead leaving him and the leader.

"Alright Freak, you think you can get away with killing the Sand Scorpion Bull Master's grunts? Well you go-" he never finished. His head fell to the floor.

Mason shakes the blood of his Tail and leaves a Big Stack of money as tall as him on the counter.

"It's all yours if you keep quiet about this." Mason says. He then takes the Leader's mask off the head and takes it for himself. His Sombrero changes into a high tech version of the mask and had a longer Scorpion tail. It was connected to his visor.

His Poncho turned into a more appropiate themed attire giving him sleeves as his hands where then covered in a pair of Scorpion claws that Mechashift into three fingered hands or Hardlight blades. Or blasters. His tail even aquired a set of Armor and it switched to the Poison attachment.

He headed towards his bike and released his Emotions as his Eyes changed from magenta back into its original color. He disengaged his new armor with his visor and began riding his bike with the leader's head on his person and his new items in storage.

He places a vial of Wind Dust and Sand Dust in his bike and instantly he is a Giant tornado of sand in the distance while Luna finally arrives. Unaware of what happened.

(Two, days, later)

Mason was busy tinkering with his glasses as they were connected to his new Laptop. He was really just fucking around.

Marlow walks behind holding a fluffy towel to her cheek drying off.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower Mason. The ones back at school suck in all honesty."

"Is it the water pressure at your shower stalls or the blasted temperature regulators because its the former for the guys."

"Both." Marlow answers before going to another room to change into her school uniform. Pushing Agni out as well.

"How did she Find me so fa-" Agni was then frozen as Mason shot him.

He kept repeating the words 'Do not murder the boy'.

Deva and Ami came in soon after.

"What's crawled up your butt?" Mason asks.

"Teach has me start doing Water type moves and Ami has to do a 100 page Essay on some landmark in the west." Deva says.

"I remember that. I had a job down there. Beautiful scenery." Mason says.

Ami sighs.

"Ah cheer up. I'll even accompany you if you want." Mason suggests.

Ami doesn't do anything but her ears perking up do say that she is interested.

"Ah it aint so bad." Marlow says.

"Easy for you to say. You're graduating this year." Deva argues.

"Why not search for a Crystal Fragment Book?" Marlow asks.

"Crystal Fragment Books?" Mason Asks as Agni breaks free.

"They are books that allow anyone to practice with ease whatever element they have." Agni says.

"Well its useless. Nothing can cheer me up today!" Deva declares. Mason just passes a stack of pancakes to her and Ami. She stuffs her face into it and begins to chomp down on it.

"Nothing eh?" Agni teases.

He gets his head frozen in response.

Ami giggles at the antics until her phone rings.

#hey sweetie. Come on down to castle. There is a package for Mason. Along with mine.# Gwain says from her end.

Mason perks his cat ears at this.

"Oh? Well then." Mason says before getting up and heading to the window.

"I'll Meet you there." Mason says before mimicing shooting himself and purposefully falling off the edge.

He did a couple flips in the air before activating his Wings to stop himself and land on his bike. He turns it on and spins the back wheel while staying in place for a few seconds before driving off on one wheel for a few seconds as well.

Meanwhile Ami rolls her eyes at his antics.

Mason drives through the forest and sees a figure in the distance. He slows fown to see it was a Bow with a Robin hood Feel to his attire. He was spinning his short blade with ease.

"So this is the Famous Faunus of Teora I've heard about?" He asked.

"Yeah? So what?" Mason asks while getting his Pistol.

"No need for violence freind. I'm merely acting as a messager." Savien says.

"What do you mean?"

Meanwhile...

"Man, i can't believe i gotta learn Water movements. I'm already an expert at what i got." Deva complains.

"It's like everyone expects me to be a Fire fighter." Deva says whilst looking at her ice encased hand.

"What about you Ami? Still want to be a model?" Agni asks.

In response. She poses.

"She isn't giving up that dream yet." Deva Chuckles.

Gwain teleports in from a pedestal.

"Hey everyone. Where's Mason?" Gwain asks.

Agni counts down from three and boops Mason on the nose as he runs in.

"Here he is." "Ah there you are. A package arrived for you. Along with my own." Gwain says.

She tosses hers to him first.

"I made it myself and it Should help you get a hold of magic here." Gwain explains. Mason opens it and it was a simple glove with a belt to tighten on the wrist.

Mason and freinds are then walking to meet with the Package delivery boy.

Mason then on instinct grabs a sword with his hand and snaps it in half leaving a decent sized Blade Chunk.

"Sweet a souvenir." Mason smirked as he stowed the item away.

"Well it looks like Ami's Boyfriend," commence spit take, "is in safe hands here. Here. This was assigned to you from Queen Twain." He whispered the last bit to Mason.

"Jealousy?" Mason asks. The Guard nods.

Mason nods Back.

He opens his package and there seems to be nothing in it. Until a zip up Sweater under his regular jacket appeared and the hood covered his head and had two pockets for his ears.

On the hood where two golden symbols of Twain and if his jacket was off a big symbol of twain will be shown. The inside is golden weaved and the sleeves were fitted with two streamlined golden stripes with one being cut off.

The others saw the symbol and quickly the hood was down and Mason ran away.

Later...

Mason was seen traveling a depressing swamp biome and jumped into a Drawbridge being hoisted up.

He kills a few Water elementals and pushes through. Even using a Water sheild to ride through the next corridor before drwaing his blade to cut through the door.

He jams an Ice Dust Ammo clip in his blade and Quickly began shooting his blade like an assault rifle. Ending the life of whatever he fought.

He grabbed the Blade which morphed into a ring on his pinky finger on his living hand and on his glove and stole Quite a few gems and a few books. With one Water Elemental Crystal Shard Book to boot.

He whistled and his bike came up and it froze the Ground under its wheels.

He got on and inserted another Ice Dust vial and a spare Wind dust. As he speed off he pretty much froze the whole Castle into Ice along with a path in the swamp.

Meanwhile...

Ami was finally waking up and began her preperations for her friendly outing. Even making a batch of cookies as well.

After that she was holding a Picnic Basket and waiting at a Garden.

Savien smirked and was holding Mason's Phone (not his scroll).

He sent a Quick text message and watched as the results did their work.

Ami saw it and took off her mask to wipe her eyes.

"Nothing can Wither Thy Soul than a Devastated Flower." Savien said.

"But it does not Cease to be Beautifull." He continued. Ami removes her hood and mask.

"Savien at your service madam." He bows.

Somewhere in the forest. Mason felt someone try to steal his bae. Wait a minute...

"I couldn't help but notice that you were standing Idle. If you may allow it. I can be of service to you for whatever you need." Savien suggested. He even produced a rose and used his magic to try (emphasis on try) to hypnotize Ami.

Meanwhile...

Deva was sulking and then looked at the pitcher of water.

She started to channel her magic and the pitcher did shake but thats it.

She struggled but it was fruitless.

"FUCK!" Deva cusses.

"Careful Ice queen. Someone might take you up on that." Mason says before placing a book on her face.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU! I'll learn more Water spells by the end of the day!" Deva says as her hair turns Dark blue and slouches down.

She then jumps up on him and supports herself by grabbing his jacket.

"Now for your Reward." She takes a deep breath but stops as she remembers something. "Wait, aren't you supposed to meet with Ami today?"

Mason stands there.

"I remember seeing her walking with a kid in Purple attire." Lanney says.

"You better hurry up because Savien has been trying to get in Ami's pants for years and he's gone." Deva says.

To be continued cuz space.


	11. Savien Pt 2

Mason drove along the road kicking up dust behind him as he rushed to find Ami.

He stops in the desert and gets off to look around.

He activates his desert attire which is a Cowboy hat and bandana over his face with his glasses now a visor.

His outfit change to a robe over his back and right arm while his belt held his pistol. His attire also included a dress vest and shirt. He walked forward and immediatly Dodged a Shot fired at him. He hid by the nearest bit of rubble and swore. He activated his Sheild quickly and activated his visor to summon the EXE Blade.

Instead of drawing the blade Mason loaded in a cartridge and threw a rock up. It was shot to dust in seconds.

He rolled out and took a shot. A bright blue round of energy whizzed past Savien's head. Kicking up wind.

Mason runs in the temple to find the fuckboy himself. He sways his cape and scoffs.

"Oh, its only you. I'm afraid you can't see the Princess right no-"

"SHUDAP!" Mason yells before firing full auto at him.

Savien dodges the fire and runs inside.

They lock blades, mason using his EXE Blade and His Water construct ring turning into a cutlass. Savien using his short sword and a spare.

They jump back and rush again hitting blades in a melody of clanging metal.

As they did Mason took shots at him with his shotgun tail bit.

Savien trys to stop it but its too late.

He feels his body lurch as he is lauched back into a wall. He growls before running off.

"Why are you running?" Mason says as he goes on all fours and chase after him.

He blocks shots fired at him with his sheilds as Savien and him barely escapes the collapsing ceiling.

They land at the altar holding two grappling hooks. Savein takes them as a giant bull monster rises upwards.

Mason braces himself as he charges himself up with self shock. He catches the fist from the bull and Savien takes the time to escape.

Mason runs out when the bull hits him with a backhand and he gets launched out the side.

He tries getting up but a sword is up to his face.

"You were a worty opponent Mason. But it looks like the princess ami's hand is mine. And the throne to prince of Gwain as we-" he is stopped by a anchor made of ice dropping on top of him.

"It was you wasn't it Savien." Deva asks.

"What are you up to now?" She asks.

He gets up but was tackled by Mason.

"Altight Grinder. Yeild." He threatens. He shoves his face in the sand while twisting his arm. Muffled screaming is heard before he taps him on the leg.

He lifts his face and untwists his arm.

"Good decision. Now. I promised Ami i will Help her with her essay. Get in my way again and we get to have matching arms. You got that?" Mason says before walking off.

Ami following.

Deva lifts him up and drags him off while Ami and Mason enjoy their unofficial date.

**End. **


End file.
